1. Field of the Invention
The invention mainly relates to a positioning structure and a positioning method that positions two workpieces with respect to one another by overlapping positioning portions of the workpieces, with end portions thereof face-to-face.
2. Description of Related Art
Various positioning structures and positioning methods for positioning and assembling two workpieces have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-116619 (JP 2008-116619 A) describes a positioning structure that positions and assembles two workpieces without using a positioning jig. More specifically, claim 1 in JP 2008-116619 A describes a plate positioning structure that positions two plates with respect to each other by sandwiching a thin plate-like protruding portion formed on one plate, in a thickness direction between bulging portions formed opposite an inner portion of an open portion formed on the other plate. In this plate positioning structure, the bulging portions include at least one one-side bulging portion that abuts against one surface of the protruding portion, and an other-side bulging portion that bulges out opposite the one-side bulging portion on both the left and right sides sandwiching the one-side bulging portion, and abuts against the other surface of the protruding portion.
However, with the positioning structure according to JP 2008-116619 A, a positioning jig is not used, but sufficient interlocking force is unable to be obtained, and furthermore, the shape of the open portion that is formed on the other plate and has the plurality of bulging portions is complex, and the press die load-bearing capacity is reduced, so press-forming is not possible, which makes it difficult to employ.